Halloween Prank
by MissScorp
Summary: Someone has decided to play a Halloween prank on Jason Todd. The question is: who? K for fun, family fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Had he done this in his sleep? _No_, _couldn't have_, he decided, scratching at the back of his neck. _Bedroom door's still locked. _However, as Jason looked about his sparse living room, he couldn't help but feel that there was something a little... _odd_ going on.

For one thing, orange and black streamers curled around the pieces. More hung from a giant cardboard black spider spread across the ceiling. _Eight_, he counted. _Of course_.

For another, and this was strangest of all was how said furniture — what little of it there was — had been pushed into the middle of the room.

The question was: _how_?

And more importantly: _by_ _who_?

His brow furrowed as he slowly padded around the neatly stacked pile. He had to give it to whoever did this. They were certainly creative. Placing his barcalounger on top of the table he ate on and then stacking the chairs up to the ceiling deserved some serious respect.

As did whoever's ability to move things around in his apartment without waking him. Only people who could pull off something that stealthy were either trained by the old man or members of the League of Assassins.

He chalked off Ra's and the League as suspects. They wouldn't have left him asleep in his bed for one. Nor would they have neatly piled all his furniture in the middle of his living room and wrapped it in Halloween streamers.

_My money's on a certain hell-spawn being behind this. _

Especially after that last prank he played on him. _Boy, he was sure pissed about me taking his katana_. A smirk screwed up one corner of Jason's mouth as he stared again at the pile of furniture.

Well, if the kid wanted to play a Halloween prank on him in retaliation?

Well, he'd play one that the twerp wouldn't _ever_ forget.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, all, and welcome! This is just a short and fun little Halloween piece that came to me after seeing a prompt on Pinterest. Nothing belongs to me but my general idea.

Please, if you like this piece, favorite it!


	2. Chapter 2

Things took an even weirder turn after Jason walked into his bedroom and found his weapons laid out — from smallest to largest and by specific type — across his bed.

His _neatly_ made bed. _Satan's Spawn couldn't have done this, _he thought, eyes narrowing into small, thoughtful slits_. Not alone, anyway. _

No, he'd need the help of someone who moved like greased lightning. _Or like a certain Superbestie of his does_. Amusement dampened what annoyance he felt. The two had certainly put a lot of thought into this little prank of theirs. Still, there was no way they could have made his bed, removed all of his guns from their cases, and laid them out without him having heard... _something_.

_They're good, _he thought as he spied the evil clown doll sitting on a styrofoam tombstone with his name on it. _But__ they're not _that_ good. _

Jason took a slow look around the room, searching for anything out of place or that'd prove they were his pranksters. With the exception of the guns, the bed being made, and the animated bat doing circles from his ceiling fan, nothing else seemed amiss. That didn't dissuade Jason from continuing to search for something that revealed them as his Halloween pranksters.

The two slipped up somewhere. Left behind a clue he could use to trap them with. He'd find it. It just take the one thing he didn't always have in abundance: patience.

Jason snatched his clothes from where he tossed them the night before and stalked into the bathroom. After he showered, he'd go out to Wayne Manor and let the little twerp know he was onto him.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, there! Hope this finds everyone well! 

I'd like to thank spnfandom8, Ailyn Vel, and Rookblonkorules for their lovely reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Jason walked out of his bathroom ten minutes later to find his weapons had all been returned to their cases and the animated bat replaced with a skeleton wearing his red helmet, leather jacket, and with a sign that read: _I'd make a skeleton joke but you don't have a funny bone_.

"Really fu..." He managed to stop himself before that particular word tripped off his tongue. Alfie might be all the way across town but he still wasn't taking any chances on him hearing that word pop out of his mouth. _Don't need him giving me another lecture on my poor language skills as I'm getting even with the hell-spawn._..

Jason made to exit his bedroom but stopped when he saw a pumpkin carved with the bat-logo in the middle of the doorway. Annoyance bubbled beneath the amusement. Especially when he saw _Happy Howl-a-ween!_ spray-painted in orange and black down the hall wall.

"I'm gonna hang the two from Gotham Cathedral," he grumbled as he stalked from the room. "And let that pasty-faced freak's goons take whacks at 'em with rubber baseball bats."

He stopped short when he found that his weapons weren't the only things the little twerps returned to their rightful places.

His furniture had been put back, as well. Orange, black, and purple balloons had been left where the furniture previously sat. They were held down by little plastic baggies filled with the nastiest of all Halloween candy: candy corn.

"Oh, they're good," he said as he snatched his keys off the breakfast nook. "They're _real_ good."

_And gonna be real sorry when I get a hold of__ 'em._

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	4. Chapter 4

He arrived to find Wayne Manor in the process of being transformed into a haunted house. Half of the front lawn had been turned into a graveyard while the other was a sea of different sized pumpkins carved with various spooky images.

"What the hell's going on here?" He mused out loud as workers set up fog machines and strobe lights. "When the old man get into celebrating holidays?"

"When the mayor decided to ban Halloween," Alfred said as he magically materialized next to him. "He felt that opening Wayne Manor for children to safely celebrate the holiday was a more practical solution than banning it altogether."

"The mayor banned Halloween?" Even he was aghast at such an extreme move. "Why?"

"It seems as if Poison Ivy threatened to release a hoard of killer pumpkins if people opted to celebrate the holiday."

"And the mayor gave in?" Jason scoffed. "What a stool pigeon."

"Well, it seems as if the Scarecrow also injected some of the city's candy supply with a new strain of his fear toxin."

That seemed more of a threat than Killer Pumpkins.

"Anything else?"

Not that Ivy and Scarecrow weren't enough of a threat.

"Just the typical threats from the usual suspects." Alfred turned and made his way back inside the manor. "If I may be so bold, Master Jason, but might I ask what brings you to the manor?"

"Here to see the kid about something."

"Master Damian?" Alfred frowned at him over his shoulder. "He hasn't been home since Tuesday."

"He hasn't?" One brow winged up. "Seriously?"

"No."

"Where is the little sh... I mean, the kid?"

"On assignment with the Teen Titans." Alfred stopped to let workers carry boxes of lights and other decorations by. "He isn't expected to return home until next week."

_Well, that certainly changes everything_, Jason thought as he followed Alfred back to the kitchen.

Because if it wasn't the demon spawn and his Superbestie who pranked him... than who was it?

'Cause he sure didn't believe it was ghouls, ghosts or goblins.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	5. Chapter 5

"So," Wally said as he poured himself a bowl of Count Chocula. "Are you going to tell Jason it was you and I who pranked him?"

"Nope," Dick replied. "I have no plans to tell him that we're the ones who pranked him."

"You don't plan on revealing us as the pranksters?" One eyebrow lifted. "Why not?"

"Because." Dick flashed him a lopsided grin as he poured milk into his bowl of Boo Berry. "More fun to let him stew over it."

Wally snorted a laugh.

"I get that," he said. "But he'll eventually figure it out and do something to get you back."

"Not before it drives him absolutely crazy."

Wally took a bite of his cereal.

"Screwing with Jason by moving things around in his apartment wasn't the actual prank, was it?"

"Nah uh." That grin spread across Dick's face. "Making him think Robin and Superboy were the pranksters but finding out they aren't is the real prank."

"That's cold."

_"_Jason's pulled plenty of pranks over the last few months on us," Dick said as he spooned up more cereal. "I figured it was time he got the tables turned on him."

Wally couldn't disagree with that so he reached for the remote and turned on the television instead.

"Hey look, they have _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_ on."

"Life is gourd."

He sighed as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "Just wouldn't be Halloween without you making some sort of bad pun."

"Don't you mean Howl-a-ween?"

Wally ignored him.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, all, and goodbye! This was just a little mini-Halloween story. If Jason gets Dick back might happen at a later date ;)

Thanks to all those who followed along and favorited this piece. Special thank you to Flora for her lovely review. Take care everyone!


End file.
